


Hatsuhinode

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: The year is coming to an end and all Mina does is miss Momo.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Hatsuhinode

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone. this is for helena, sorry for all the angst in the twitter au :p

Under an array of blankets and pillows, the soft light of a phone screen illuminates Mina’s face. Her fingers move at great speed and her occasional scoffs are the only sounds heard in the room other than the pitapat of the rain against her semi open window.

It’s almost one a.m and a chilly breeze makes its way into Mina’s room , making the girl curl into a ball beneath the sheets, but she can’t be bothered to stand up and close it; she’s super close to beating the final boss of her game and-

An incoming call pauses the game.

Mina would have fumed and maybe even thrown her phone away if it wasn’t her girlfriend’s face showing up on the caller ID. Mina takes a good look at the profile picture, a selfie of the two of them, before picking up. 

“Baby…” Mina’s low and sleepy voice is laced with love as she snuggles against a pillow, game forgotten.

“Hi, Miguri,” Unlike Mina, Momo’s voice is loud and excited. Mina can hear fumbling on the other side of the line; she guesses Momo is getting changed while she keeps the phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder. “Just got home, sorry for the delay, I know you get sleepy.”

“Mmhm, it’s ok,” Mina tosses on the bed until she’s lying on her side, looking out her window like she always does when she’s on a call with Momo. “How did the game go?” 

“Super duper, we totally crushed them. You should’ve seen Sana, she flew like a bullet through the field.” 

Mina doesn’t say anything until she hears Momo lying down and letting out a huff, finally in her bed after a long day. 

“And the party?” Momo hears the teasing smile on Mina’s voice.

“It was nice, but I came home early. Too many fans wanted my attention and it was getting annoying.” Momo jokes once she’s finally settled, head propped up on her folded arm. Mina laughs softly but Momo cringes, regretting making a joke like that. “I only wanted to come back and talk to you, honestly. Besides, drunk Sana is a hazard. And sober too, when we won she tackled me into a puddle and we both ended up all muddy, I have a picture, I’ll send it later.”

Momo rambles, Mina knows it’s because she’s nervous, so even if the joke did make Mina the tiniest bit uncomfortable, she lets Momo know it’s ok.

They continue chatting about their days, Momo sends the photo of her and Sana hugging in their dirty uniforms and Mina laughs a bit too loud for the late hour, not really caring if she’ll get scolded in the morning or not. 

When they stay silent in between topics, Mina can hear some rain on the end of Momo’s line as well, although fainter than the rain hitting her own window. It brings her some comfort, knowing that even if Momo is all the way in Kyoto (which isn’t  _ that  _ far, although it feels like it), the rain somehow connects them together, even from Kobe. 

They lose track of time as they keep on talking. Momo’s voice gets more and more sleepy and Mina yawns. Momo offers ending the call, but neither really wants that.

Momo is the first to fall asleep (in the middle of telling Mina about some school gossip). Mina doesn’t hang up, even then, she just places the phone on the pillow next to her head and closes her eyes. 

It’s been three months since Momo moved to Kyoto (78.3 km away from Mina, not that that matters). She and Sana were the stars of their football team at their school so a prestigious college offered them a scholarship, but they had to transfer there early to start training with the team. Sana accepted in the blink of an eye; Momo had her doubts.

Momo was terrified of losing Mina, but the younger girl scolded her for even thinking about missing on such an opportunity. It wasn’t easy for either of them, of course, but Mina loved Momo with every fiber of her body, and she knew how much the sport meant to her girlfriend. 

As Mina starts to fall asleep she tells herself than in six months, when she finishes high school and moves to Kyoto, she’ll finally be able to fall asleep in Momo’s arms again. 

But until then, she settles with wearing Momo’s old football Jersey to bed, the remaining smell of her girlfriend lulling her to sleep.

-

As December comes around, it gets harder to do their daily (and nightly) calls. Mina is stressed out of her mind with finals, having always been a very dedicated student. Momo, on the other hand, is more worried about the team scores as the season comes to an end. 

Mina scolds her every time they talk, reminding her that she needs good grades to keep the scholarship. Momo always brushes it off and tells her girlfriend not to worry.

But even as after long, painful weeks of schoolwork Mina is finally free, she still has a hard time grabbing ahold of Momo. They don’t get to talk much, instead they text, but even then Momo’s replies take time to come. 

Mina tells herself not to stress about it; Momo is most certainly doing everything at the last minute and doesn’t have time to check on Mina. She understands.

Christmas is boring without Momo around. After two years of dating, Mina’s family loved her almost as much as they loved Mina, which is why she often spent most of the holidays at her place. But now, sitting alone with her family eating dinner Mina can’t help but pout as she pokes at the food on her plate.

She has a lot of free time now, and nothing to do. Days go by slowly. Her friends never stop inviting her out, but she always declines. Maybe Momo will call at night.

Mina finishes one book and two video games in a week, twice. Momo barely texts.

On the morning of the last day of the year, Mina wakes up feeling dread. She doesn’t want to get up from bed and face the day; doesn’t want to deal with her parents preparing new year’s decorations nor does she want to reply to her friend Yuta’s multiple texts about Im Nayeon’s party that they  _ absolutely cannot miss _ . She might end up going if she gets too bored of her parents’ friends.

However, like every morning she checks her phone to see if there’s any news about Momo. There’s one text from a couple of hours ago (she woke up early, which is weird) telling Mina that she loves her. 

Despite being busy, Momo never stopped reaching out to Mina, even if it was brief, not a day went by without Momo telling Mina she loves her, and the other way around too.

This time there’s a selfie along with the text. It’s Momo in what looks like a gas station doing a peace sign, a small pout on her face. Mina’s gummy smiles breaks out involuntarily and she giggles like the schoolgirl in love she is. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s face after quite a while gives Mina the energy she needs to get up, although she stays in her pajamas for most of the day, snacking on the food for the party.

A couple of hours later she starts getting ready for the night; but as she steps out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, her brother stops her in the hallway. 

“Don’t get changed yet.”

“Excuse me?” Mina tilts her head and looks at her brother, confused. Kai looks nervous and he’s holding his phone in his hand, although he hides it behind him when he sees Mina looking at it.

“That fancy dress you and mom picked out, don’t put it on yet. Just change into something comfortable.”

“But the party is in like two hours, I have to get ready-”

“Please, trust me on this one Minari.” He smiles pleadingly and with an eye roll, Mina agrees. He thanks her with a squeeze to her shoulder and, on his way back to his room, begins typing something on his phone.

Mina does as told and changes into a pair of jeans and a peach colored sweater. She’s lounging in the living room when she gets a text.

It’s a picture of Momo making a confused face, a way too familiar place in the background.  _ I think I got lost :0 can you help me? _

Mina puts the phone incredibly close to her face and squints, the door behind Momo looks too much like hers, and there’s just no way-

She rushes to the entrance, slipping on the carpet on her way, but she doesn’t care. She opens the door with force and her heart beats at a thousand miles per hour when she sees Momo standing at her doorstep, looking nonchalant as ever with her hands in her pockets. 

“The gps might have been wrong…” Momo smirks. Mina jumps into her arms and Momo hugs her waist tightly, spinning her around.

Their embrace is tight and neither wants to let go. Tears well in Momo’s eyes and she presses her mouth to Mina’s shoulder, taking everything in. Mina is as much of a mess, already sobbing and even hiccuping slightly. 

“You should’ve told me you were coming…”

“Where’s the fun in that?” They pull apart slightly and wipe each other’s tears. A wet laugh bubbles out of Momo’s throat as Mina grabs the back of her neck and brings her in for a kiss.

They kiss for what feels like forever, not even caring that it’s cold or that they’re in the middle of the sidewalk. Neither realized how much they truly longed to be with each other until they finally reunited.

“Are you ready to go?” Momo asks breathless once they break their kiss, although Mina keeps pecking her lips as she tries to talk.

“Yes.”

“Are you not gonna ask where to?” Momo quirks an eyebrow and Mina shakes her head as she peppers kisses all over Momo’s chin and cheeks.

“If it’s with you I’ll go wherever.”

Mina cannot stand to be apart from Momo even for one second, which is why she holds her hand over the gear as Momo drives them somewhere (Mina really didn’t bother asking). 

They don’t go too far, at first. Mina is surprised when Momo parks in front of Im Nayeon’s house. With a smirk, Momo gets down from the car and opens Mina’s door.

“Did Yuta help you plan this?” Mina asks knowingly. 

“Kinda. Just in case I couldn’t make it to your home, I would pick you up from here. Good thing that wasn’t necessary.”

“Why to a party though? Not that I don’t want to be here but… aren’t you tired of parties?”

“Baby, we  _ have  _ to attend at least one high school party together. Besides, gotta let people know you’re very much taken even if I’m not around.” Momo winks at her and steals a kiss. “Oh, and before I forget….” Momo opens the backseat and takes out a white letterman jacket,  _ Momo, 37  _ embroided on the back with red. 

Mina laughs when Momo wiggles her eyebrows but she doesn’t waste another second before putting in on. It smells like Momo. 

The party is loud, the house is packed with people from multiple schools and there’s alcohol wherever you look. Mina and Momo attract some glances as they go, some people talking about Momo’s deal with the school and other mentioning how hot they both are. Mina takes pride in that. 

It’s overall fun, Mina must admit, or maybe it’s just Momo that makes her feel like she’s walking on clouds. They dance with Yuta and other friends for a bit; Mina drinks cheap beer until she gets a bit tipsy (she’s not about to get drunk on Momo’s first night back) and her hands never leave Momo’s body, who doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

When the countdown before midnight starts, Momo tugs at Mina’s hand until they’re away from the crowd. Momo’s hands find their place on Mina’s lower back and Mina drapes hers around Momo’s shoulders, stroking the back of her head. 

_ Five _

“I love you more than you can imagine, Mina.”

_ Four _

“Oh, I can imagine, I love you just as much.”

_ Three _

Tears in their eyes.

“I never wanna be away from you.”

_ Two _

“Good thing you’ll never have to.”

_ One _

They meet halfway, sharing a passionate kiss that leaves both of them breathless. Even after everyone’s stopped kissing, they stayed glued to each other, Momo’s tongue inside her mouth making Mina see stars. 

The rest of the party is spent between kisses and some more dancing (and Mina glaring at Nayeon when she gets a little too friendly with Momo).

At four a.m or so, Momo leans in to whisper on Mina’s ear.

“Wanna go to the next stop of the date?”

Mina nods eagerly.

The road they’re driving on is beautiful, or so Mina thinks. She only sees it out of the corner of her eye, attention fully settled on Momo’s side profile as she drives. Mina’s hand found a place in Momo’s thigh this time, where she presses slightly sometimes only to make Momo flustered and warn her off about road safety. 

About an hour later, Momo parks on a secluded beach. She gets blankets, heavier coats and food from the trunk before walking hand in hand with Mina towards the shore. They set everything up and snuggle close. 

Momo lays on her back and Mina on her chest, fingers tracing patterns over Momo’s arm. They stare at the stars and talk about nothing, giggling over the dumbest jokes until their stomachs hurt. 

Soon the sky starts turning orange, so they sit up and look over the shore. The first few rays of sunshine start to break through the thin clouds. Mina moves to sit between Momo’s legs, back pressed against her front, and Momo engulfs her in a big hug wrapping both of them in a blanket. Momo kisses Mina’s cheek and neck, making her girlfriend squirm.

“Pay attention to the sunrise,” Mina scolds her although she herself is staring at Momo too. Momo looks at her with so much love and devotion in her eyes a knot forms in Mina’s throat. 

Momo kisses her tenderly and they turn to look at the sun.

“I’ll miss you.” Momo whispers, chin propped on Mina’s shoulder.

“Six months isn’t that much. I’d wait an eternity if I had to.” Their eyes meet and they laugh, for no reason other than being in love.


End file.
